The present invention relates to a wiping system for a windshield of an automobile with a screwless securing mechanism which has at least three securing members at a distance from each other, two of which lie on a connecting line and the third is at a distance from the connecting line, and which comprises at least three receiving devices which the securing members can engage, wherein a damping element of a vibration-damping material is furnished between at least one securing member and the corresponding receiving device.
A securing mechanism of this kind is known from DE 198 33 404 A1. The disclosed wiping system comprises a load-bearing structure on which a total of three securing members configured as cylindrical studs are provided. These securing members are located on the system-side. They are inserted axially into receiving openings which are in special holders which are attached to the vehicle body, thus on the vehicle side. To decouple vibration from the wiper system from the vehicle body, the receiving openings which are on the vehicle side are provided with rubber grommets which are infixed in matching breakthroughs in the retainers. The studs in turn are inserted into the grommets. Studs, receiving openings and rubber grommets together form the securing mechanism for the windshield wiper system.
The disadvantage with this wiper system, however, is that its installation to the vehicle is relatively time-consuming and cannot be automated.
From FR 2 770 880 A1 a wiper system with a securing mechanism is known, the two outer securing members of which are configured in the traditional manner for the use of threaded fasteners. The securing mechanism of this wiper system cannot therefore be described as screwless.
The center securing member in this reference comprises a sheet metal tongue projecting from the wiper system, on whose end, which is flanged and simply folded over on itself, a cap-like damping element is set. The damping element therefore has a planar, discontinuous recess into which the end of the sheet metal tongue projects. During installation of the wiper system to the vehicle, this end of the securing member with the damping element is simply pushed lengthwise into the receiving device furnished on the vehicle, without the securing member itself being secured against slipping out. With the configuration of the securing members of a screwless securing mechanism in the manner of the center securing member as it is known from FR 2 770 880 A1, there is a risk that the securing member can slip out when impinged upon by forces from the receiving device.
The object of the present invention is, therefore, to further improve a wiper system of the type named initially in such a way that it is possible to install it even more quickly but still securely.